


Dark of the Morning

by Occasus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasus/pseuds/Occasus
Summary: Ignis blindness has caused a rift in his relationship with Gladio. He struggles with being dependent, and has sunk into a perpetual state of bitterness.Gladio is miserable and lonely. He doesn't know who the quiet, distant person sleeping next to him is anymore. He just wants the charming, witty man he fell in love with back, and is willing to do whatever it takes to reach Ignis and make him feel confident again.





	Dark of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with the small glimpse of insecurity we see in Iggy after he goes blind. This is my second fic, written for Gladnis week and the prompt: Early Morning Hours. Literally smut and fluff involving my favorite--Blind Ignis.  
> Please leave feedback. ^^  
> 12/07/2017

Gladio woke when the mattress shifted. His senses were on perpetual high alert, which made him a light sleeper. The sudden absence of warmth at his back indicated Ignis was now upright. 

Gladio stayed still and quiet. He didn't want Ignis to know he was awake, so he remained motionless and tried to even out his breathing. Ignis was blind, but that inconvenience only made him more perceptive in other ways, and the man’s hearing was inhumanly sensitive as a result. 

Ignis sighed, and the mattress moved again as he stood. Gladio fought the urge to roll over. Instead, he stared through the darkness at the only source of light in the room. The clock on the bedside table read 5:44 AM, which in Gladio’s opinion was too damn early to be conscious. But Ignis had always been an early riser.

He listened to Ignis’ footsteps as he crossed the room. In the months since losing his sight, he had made great progress in being able to traverse the apartment they shared without difficulty. The familiar space was no longer a challenge for him, and he moved room to room without assistance. 

Gladio still wanted to flip on his side and squint through the dark to make sure Ignis managed alright, but he refrained and continued to fake sleep. 

Ignis’ blindness caused a rift in their relationship. One that grew wider every day. Understandably, going blind affected every aspect of Ignis’ life, but the fallout from the incident impacted Gladio as well. With their prince lost to the crystal and the world trapped in darkness, the events of each day were uncertain; their future looked bleak at best. 

Losing his sight caused Ignis to slip into a bitter state of misery, and as a result, Gladio was left essentially alone in the trying times.

Gladio knew he had no right to bitch about life being hard. He couldn’t look into that scarred face, those beautiful, useless eyes and whine about his own troubles. But he dearly missed the strong, unwavering man he once leaned on. 

Mostly, he wanted to be there for Ignis, to comfort him, but Ignis wouldn’t allow it. Gladio had spent his entire life being a protector. Hell, his title was Shield, his very purpose was to serve and safeguard. With the king dead and Noctis gone, all Gladio had left to protect was the man he loved, but Ignis was so distant and resentful it was impossible to reach him.

All the tension stemmed from Ignis’ struggle with being newly dependant. He'd been a supportive rock to others for so long, when he found himself suddenly helpless, his world came crashing down. The cruelties of the war, along with Ignis’ own self-sacrifice, left him a shell of his former self. Gone was the witty, confident man Gladio fell in love with. The remains were sullen and detached to the point Gladio wasn’t sure who the person sleeping next to him was anymore. 

He tried to help. He tried to talk about it, tried to be discreet in his assistance and supportive with Ignis’ small successes, but all his efforts were ignored or rejected. 

_“I’m here, Iggy. Lean on me.”_

_“I am fine.”_

_“Why won’t you let me—”_

_“Gladiolus. I am fine.”_

The bathroom door slowly creaked closed, Ignis putting in effort not to wake Gladio. Next was the sound of the shower turning on.

The shield rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Not so long ago, he would have slid out from under the sheets and slunk into the bathroom behind his lover. Would have slipped in under the spray with him and gathered him against his body. They would stay until the water ran cold, then Gladio would carry Ignis out to the bed and warm him up all over again. 

Now? He couldn’t remember the last time they were intimate. Any attempt Gladio made was politely turned down. Ignis confidence left him when he lost his sight, and even the smallest of touches made him flinch away. 

Gladio had all but given up, tired of trying when Ignis only showed disinterest. He stole a chaste kiss now and then, but otherwise the pair lay in bed at night back-to-back, a wall of pain and unspoken thoughts between them. 

With his heart squeezing in his chest, Gladio swore under his breath and rubbed his tired eyes. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep now, he was too occupied listening to the fall of water and imagining what it looked like running in rivulets down ivory skin. Knowing Ignis would dismiss him if he went to him was a physical ache behind his sternum. 

Ignis refused to let him in, and it was eating Gladio alive. He was touch-starved and lonely and if he was being honest with himself? Depressed. 

Perhaps he was being selfish; he couldn’t imagine going from fully-functional and able bodied to wholly dependant on someone else just to do simple tasks. But he had tried to be patient and understanding, only to run into the wall of Ignis’ bitterness every time. 

The water shut off, the shower door opened and closed. Gladio turned towards the bathroom and listened. He was constantly torn between the need to hover and make sure Ignis didn’t hurt himself, and wanting to give him as much independence as possible so he didn’t feel useless. 

A sudden loud crash from the bathroom had the shield up and on his feet, stumbling through the darkness towards the sound. Terror gripped him, because he knew eventually leaving Ignis to his own devices was going to result in an accident. He heard the other man swear viciously from behind the door, which was only slightly reassuring. 

Gladio didn’t bother knocking or announcing himself, he barged right in. 

The small room was pitch dark. Gladio clawed at the wall until his fingers finally found the light switch.

“Ignis?!”

His vision adjusted quickly to the sudden brightness, and his heart dropped into his stomach. Ignis was sprawled on the tile in front of the shower, his handsome face twisted up in a grimace of pain.

“Astrals, Ig,” Gladio took a step towards him, but before he could reach out or ask if he was alright, Ignis held up his hand. 

“I’m fine, I’m sorry if I frightened you—”

“You’re not fine,” Gladio growled, “Why didn’t you turn on the—” he broke off, knowing exactly why the lights hadn’t been on. Letting the thought drop, Gladio took a quick visual assessment. There was no blood, and Ignis’ long legs were stretched out in normal positions. “What happened? What hurts?” He demanded

“I just slipped, it’s nothing.” Ignis brushed off his concern, reaching for something to grab onto and pull himself up. He was too far down to grab the counter, too far outside of the tub to brace against the edge. His hand reached blindly into the open air in vain. Gladio took another step closer, prepared to pick him up.

“Don’t,” Ignis bit out, freezing the shield in his tracks, “Don’t help me, let me do this.” He braced his elbows against the tile and tried to push himself upright, but he was still soaking wet and his slick skin only squeaked against the smooth surface, finding no purchase. Gladio didn’t miss Ignis’ sharp wince of pain as he sunk back down. 

“For fuck sake Ignis, stop being stubborn and let me help you.” He was done standing back and watching the man he loved struggle. Gladio squatted down next to Ignis, still looking him over. Gods forbid he moved him if something was broken. “Talk to me. What hurts?” 

“My pride.” Ignis said through clenched teeth. He flushed red with shame from his hairline to his collarbones. “I just… I wasn’t careful. I’m not injured.” 

Gladio’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Here, give me your hands.” 

He half expected Ignis to ignore him, but the man reached out with both hands. Gladio stood and effortlessly hoisted Ignis to his feet. For a moment, their bodies were flush together and Gladio shuddered from the contact, needing more of it, not caring that Ignis’ wet skin was soaking through his shirt. Gladio held him tightly to his chest, closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of the other man’s neck. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was a whisper. 

“Bruised I’d imagine. Nothing more.” 

Too soon Ignis pulled away, and Gladio reluctantly released him, watching as he moved to paw at the countertop. 

The shield frowned. “What’re you looking for?” 

“Towel.” 

There was one hanging across the shower door, and Gladio jerked it down. “Here,” he said and began wiping droplets off of Ignis’ pale shoulder.

The man stiffened, whirling back to reach for the terrycloth. 

Gladio held it fast. “No, let me.” 

“I’ve already woke you up and soaked you, you’ve done enough.” Ignis argued, visibly flustered.

Gladio cupped his chin, turning his face and forcing his attention to focus. “Ignis.” 

Dark brows slammed down over milky green eyes. “What?”

“Shut up and let me help you.” 

Ignis inhaled sharply, his wide chest expanding, but he accepted defeat and wordlessly gestured for Gladio to go on. 

Gladio dabbed water away from Ignis’ face, taking in the jagged scars across the other man’s skin. The slash across the bridge of his angled nose, the mark left on his full lower lip, his ruined cheek. Ignis often hid the worst of his scars behind dark wraparound glasses, but fresh from the shower, Gladio could appreciate the rare sight of his lover’s naked eyes. The irises were cloudy peridot green, the small pupils unfocused, lovely in a tragic way as they flicked around in the bright light. 

Despite his blindness, Ignis’ gaze seemed to linger on Gladio as he toweled off his chest and waist. There were scars here too, leftover marks from the war showing pale pink against otherwise flawless skin. 

Unable to help himself, Gladio leaned in and kissed a puckered mark on Ignis’ shoulder as he swept the towel down his arm. 

“I’m sorry for being… inconvenient.” Ignis murmured. He swallowed hard, shivering beneath Gladio’s kiss. 

“You will never be an inconvenience,” Gladio whispered, pained to know Ignis felt that way. “I want to be here for you, do things for you.” He knelt, drying off Ignis’ lean hips and moving to his thighs. He did his best to ignore what was directly in front of his face and focus on the task at hand. He gently toweled between Ignis’ legs with mechanical uniformity, seeking only to dry the velvet skin.  
  
It hurt, how things had changed between them. How he was forced to handle his former lover like a fragile object, afraid he would spook him. 

Ignis was blushing again, turning his face away. “I’m sorry.” He said, voice tight.

“Why are you sorry?” Gladio wondered aloud, sweeping the towel down slender, lean-muscled legs. 

“I am not as attractive as I once was.” 

Gladio’s hands froze. He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at Ignis, opting instead to look up at him and calmly ask, “Why do you think that?” 

“I’m blind, not stupid, Gladio.” 

Gladio straightened, wadding the damp towel up in his hands and squeezing it in his fists. “Ignis, you don’t—”

“Please,” Ignis interrupted, “Don’t. Spare me your pity. I know the scars are unsightly.” 

Resisting the urge to grab those elegant shoulders and shake them, Gladio reached and captured Ignis’ wrist instead. “Listen to me,” his words were clipped as he held back his anger, “Nothing I do for you is out of pity. I know I can’t begin to relate to where you’re at, but I…” he trailed off, not sure how to put his feelings into words without yelling. Gladio’s skills were all physical. He was strong and solid, a protector and a fighter. He absolutely sucked with feelings and words and tender moments.

But Ignis was standing there with that broken expression on his face. And in the quiet, things began to shift into place in Gladio’s brain, the real reason why Ignis shied away from intimacy.  
  
He was being distant because he was hyper-aware of his altered appearance. And he thought it was displeasing to Gladio. 

Shit. Gladio felt the dam of his emotions breaking, and figured there was no better time to speak his mind than now. “Ignis, have you been avoiding me and refusing me because you think you’re unattractive? Are you serious?”

Ignis brow furrowed, a wrinkle of worry forming on his forehead as he sighed. “You can’t tell me it could be the same between us, Gladio. How could you want me now? I’m broken and… useless.”  
  
Gladio’s eyes swept down Ignis’ lean frame, taking in every line and curve, every scar and imperfection. And oh yeah, he still wanted him. It had been months since he’d seen his lover naked, and now the timing was wrong, but his body responded, his arousal stirring. 

How Ignis could think Gladio wasn’t attracted to him was beyond comprehension. It was downright infuriating. 

“Ignis,” Gladio started, voice rough with both frustration and desire, “I want you as much now as I ever have.” 

Ignis scoffed. “Do not coddle me with falsities, Gladiolus. I’m certain it’s no turn-on to have to lead me around like a child.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes, not caring Ignis couldn’t see it. “Iggy, to be so smart you’re pretty damn stupid sometimes. Why do you think I’ve tried so hard to help you? It’s not pity, it’s not even obligation, it’s…” Once again, words eluded him. There was no simple way to explain his feelings for Ignis, how he would walk through fire just to see the man smile. 

In the end, he stuck with honesty, even if putting feelings into words wasn’t his strong point. 

Taking Ignis’ face in his hand again, Gladio leaned down until their foreheads touched. “I love you, Ig. And these scars, you losing your vision… none of it has changed anything. I just want to support you, and you've turned me away each time. You’re giving me a damn complex because I feel the same about you as I always have, but you won’t let me in.” 

Ignis’ eyes skirted away. “I feel like such a burden to you.” 

“The heaviest burden I’ve carried since you were blinded is wondering what I need to do to reach you, to get back my Ignis.” Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’ shoulders and pulled him into his chest. “Do you know how I’ve missed you? I’ve pined for you and waited, but it’s killing me have to watch from a distance.” 

Ignis hesitated, then his hands came to rest on Gladio’s waist. “I’ve been terrified that you see me as a hindrance.”

“Never.” 

“Or that,” Ignis hesitated, “I’m ugly to you because of… well...” he trailed off sadly. 

“Astrals no, Iggy. I could shake you for even thinking that way.”

Ignis finally relaxed against him, some of the tension easing out of his shoulders. “I want it to be like it was. I want to be able to do things on my own.” 

Gladio trailed his fingertips along Ignis’ spine. “And you will, in time. But until then, let me help. Let me in.” 

A silent moment passed, and Gladio allowed himself to revel in holding Ignis close. He inhaled his clean, spicy scent and felt all the places their bodies touched. The need to sweep him off his feet and carry him to the bed hummed within him, but he held himself back. When Ignis was ready, they could cross that line. 

It wasn’t until the body in his arms shivered that Gladio realized they were still in the bathroom, and Ignis was standing nude in the open air with his hair wet. 

“You’re cold.” 

“I’m fine.” 

The shield chuckled, stepping out of the embrace but keeping hold of Ignis’ hand. “You’ve got to stop using ‘I’m fine’ as a default answer. Just tell me when you need something.” 

Ignis smiled shyly. “I suppose it is a little chilly.” 

“Come on, let’s get you warm.” 

Gladio had his own ideas about heating that beautiful body up. Mainly ones involving Ignis’ legs spread and thrown over his shoulders, but he’d settle for a blanket or some sweatpants if it made his lover happy. 

“Let me,” Ignis said, gingerly pulling away from Gladio’s grasp. Sensing the shield’s eyes on him, his expression softened. “Please. When I can do for myself, I want to try.” 

Gladio resigned to giving Ignis his independence, but watched him closely as he walked slowly back into the bedroom. His steps were carefully placed, one arm out to trail elegant fingers along the wall. 

Gladio watched his back, the shift of muscle under his pale skin, the pivot of his slim hips. His eyes lingered on the tight curve of Ignis’ ass and he scolded himself inwardly for his carnal thoughts during such a tense time. 

But Ignis went to the bed, testing the distance to the mattress with his hand before slowly lowering himself onto the edge. He must have felt Gladio’s curious eyes on him, for he inclined his head, smiling slightly before he said, “Come here, Gladio.” 

Gladio would have crawled on his knees to the bedside when beckoned in that crisply accented, velvet voice. He obeyed, crossing the dark room in an instant to stand at Ignis’ side. He waited for any kind of permission, steeling his need to press the other man into the mattress by sheer force of will.

Hell, maybe Ignis just wanted to sit and chat. They’d covered some heavy stuff standing there in the bathroom. Gladio was getting ahead of himself. 

Ignis looked up at him, or at least his eyes were cast upwards, seeming to stick to Gladio’s face. “I cannot see them, so tell me what my scars look like.” 

Gladio hadn’t expected the question, and winced. “Why does it matter?” 

Ignis touched his face, stroking his fingertips along the jagged edges of the worst of the marks, the one that ruined his eye and cheek. “You seem to think they aren’t so bad. They feel…” his hand dropped, “Horrendous.” 

Gladio sighed wearily. “Ignis, proof of your sacrifice isn’t ugly. It’s beautiful, an outward show of your dedication to your prince. A sign of what a selfless, amazing individual you are.” 

Ignis leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and hanging his head. “I cannot decipher whether or not you are saying things out of kindness, or if you genuinely mean it.”

Gladio wanted to put his head through the wall. “Iggy, when have I ever lied to you?” 

Ignis didn’t respond, but he reached for the bedsheets and pulled them across his lap, twisting his long fingers nervously in the fabric. He was closing up again, hiding. 

“Do you think my scar makes me ugly?” Gladio asked in a quiet voice. He traced his finger down the mark on his face, “It’s a pretty prominent part of my features, I’m sure you remember. Was it ever offputting?”

Ignis’ head snapped up, and the light from the bathroom fell onto the right side of his face, so that for a moment, he looked nearly perfect. “Of course not.” 

“Then why should I feel any different now that you have a few new scars?” 

Ignis continued to fidget with the hem of the sheet, his chin tilting back down so that Gladio could no longer see his eyes. When he did speak, his voice was soft and small.  
  
“Gladio... this is all very difficult for me.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m used to reading cues. Watching your face and your body language, knowing exactly what you’re thinking by just looking at you. I can’t read you anymore, and it feels like…” He laughed bitterly. “Well, being lost in the dark is a fabulous way to describe it I suppose.” 

Gladio crossed his arms. “So what, you don’t believe me when I say I still want you? Is my word not enough?” 

The other man sighed, turning his face so that the light danced across his handsome profile. Ignis was too beautiful, Gladio thought. Scars and all, he was perfection. 

“Everything about you is enough and more, Gladiolus.” Ignis finally whispered. “I’ve treated you unfairly. I’ve been caught up in myself… I’ve been selfish.” 

“It’s not selfish to need time to heal, Iggy.” Gladio said gently. “But I think things would be easier for both of us if you’d open up to me. Stop being stubborn, stop hiding away.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve hurt you, Gladio. I truly thought you wouldn’t want me anymore, so I was trying to save us both the trouble.” 

“Stop,” the shield warned, “I don’t want to hear it.” He knelt down, placing his hands on Ignis’ and forcing him to stop wringing the sheet. “Just tell me what you need me to do to help you feel confident again. I want the man I love back.” 

“He never left, you know.”

“Bullshit, you haven’t let me touch you in months.” Gladio countered. 

Ignis winced. “I--I fear it would be different between us.” 

“Don’t let it be different. You’re the same to me.” Gladio leaned up until his face was nearly touching Ignis’ neck. He hesitated there, waiting for permission, knowing Ignis could feel him so close.  
  
Gladio’s warm breath across his sensitive skin made Ignis shudder, and he tilted his head to the side, exposing the pale column of his throat. An invitation. 

That was all Gladio needed. He closed the distance to kiss the smooth skin, sucking at the hollow above a collarbone, nipping at a tender earlobe.

Ignis’ breath hitched, and his pulse raced wildly under Gladio’s tongue as he licked the sensitive place beneath his ear. Ignis tilted his chin down until his lips dragged over the shield’s stubbled cheek, searching for his mouth. Gladio had no trouble following along, moving to part Ignis’ lips with his tongue and stroke into his mouth. 

Though the bedroom remained dark, the pink flush spreading across Ignis’ face was visible in shaft of light that fell on them from the bathroom door. He had missed this too, it seemed. However, despite his obvious interest, those hands remained clenched into fists, his shoulders tense, and his knees pressed tightly together under the sheet. 

“Relax. Let me touch you,” Gladio whispered against his lips. 

“You are touching me.” Ignis shot back. 

“Ignis,” atop the sheet, the shield slid his hand up his lover’s thigh and across his hip, making his meaning clear. “Let me touch you.” 

“You really want—” Ignis broke off, turning his face away. His deep voice was rough with longing when he spoke again. “You want that?” 

Gladio took Ignis’ hand, guiding it down between his own legs where he wrapped the other man’s fingers around his growing hardness. 

“What do you think, Ig?” He hissed through gritted teeth. “Does that feel like I want you?” 

Ignis gasped in surprise, but didn’t recoil. “Yes,” he whispered as he tightened his grip, the pressure and heat of his palm making Gladio groan. 

The shield shoved Ignis’ hand away before he got caught up in his own desires. “Stop overthinking, let me show you just how much I still want you.” 

Ignis licked his lips and tentatively moved his hands away from his lap. Gladio chuckled darkly, appreciating the tented sheet at the center of those narrow hips. 

“Have you thought about me, Ignis?” He asked as he threw the sheet aside, baring him to his eyes. 

“Yes,” Ignis’ hips twitched forward as he spoke the affirmation. 

Too many months had passed since Gladio last saw him like this. Illuminated by the dim streak of light, Ignis’ pale skin did nothing to hide his heated flush. He breathed shallowly through parted lips, hands now at his sides, his cock hard and pinked with need. Gladio placed his palms on the insides of the other man’s thighs, parting them further as he leaned in. Ignis’ breath caught in anticipation, one hand going instinctively to tangle in Gladio’s long hair. 

“What was I doing to you when you thought of me?” Gladio asked, trailing searing, open-mouthed kisses up his inner thigh. “Did you think of me like this, between your legs?” He sucked pale flesh into his mouth, drawing a red mark to the top of Ignis’ fair skin as that sexy accent breathed another, “Yes.” 

Nuzzling his face into the juncture of Ignis’ thighs, Gladio nipped at the jut of a hipbone. He was making a point to go slowly, holding back the urge to tackle the man onto the bed and devour him.  
  
“Have you thought of how it feels when I’m inside you, Ignis?” He dared steal a glance upwards when he spoke. Ignis’ blind eyes were blown wide with lust, his white teeth bared and breath rushing from his mouth in quick pants. It was a look Gladio had seen hundreds of times while pleasuring his lover, and it always sent his blood rushing south. 

Pinched up behind the seam of his pants, he was rock hard and painfully uncomfortable, but his own needs could wait. This was about Ignis. 

Gladio kept kissing those lean-muscled thighs, stroking the smooth skin across Ignis’ flat lower stomach. “Do you remember what that feels like, Ig? Me filling you up?” 

Ignis made a sound caught somewhere between a growl and a whine, his cock jerking next to Gladio’s face, the blunt head weeping. 

“Answer me,” Gladio whispered, drawing back to breathe his words over the swollen tip. 

“I do,” Ignis snarled, tightening his grip on the shield’s hair to the point of pain. “Gladio…” 

“Did you ever touch yourself, Ignis? When you thought of me?” He watched his lover’s expression twist, his face blush a brighter red. 

Gladio grinned. “You did, didn’t you?” 

Ignis’ legs shifted uncomfortably on the mattress, his lips parted and he huffed out a long, exasperated sigh. “I-I did, yes.” 

Imagining Ignis sprawled out, his legs spread and those elegant fingers wrapped around his long cock, working himself to completion with Gladio on his mind… It was enough to make the shield nearly come in his pants. 

“You’ve missed me.” He said gruffly. 

Ignis didn’t respond, but his fingers gave a sharp tug on Gladio’s hair, pulling his face forward. 

Gladio knew exactly what he wanted, and how to give it to him. His tongue darted out to lick away the single bead at the tip of Ignis’ cock. And oh yeah, that answering groan told him he was headed in the right direction. 

Gladio leaned forward and took Ignis fully into his mouth, stroking a heavy wet stripe along the underside of the sensitive shaft. 

Ignis’ whole body jerked, his breath leaving him in an audible rush as he curled in around Gladio’s head. His hips twitched forward with the natural need to thrust, but he held himself back.  
  
Shit. Gladio wanted more of that, more of Ignis getting lost in the moment. He wanted to send him over the edge, make him come undone. 

Locking a firm grip around the base of Ignis’ cock, Gladio went to work, bobbing his head up and back, swirling his tongue around the swollen head.

Ignis moaned his name when he bottomed out, swallowing to take him deeper into his throat. Gladio drew back, tracing a thick vein along the length, sucking noisily as he brought his hand up to cup Ignis’ balls. 

“G-Gladio,” he hissed, spreading his legs and releasing the shield’s hair to fall back on his arms. His pale skin was now covered in a lovely sheen of sweat, his chest rising and falling with rapid breath.  
  
Gladio tongued the tender slit at the tip, watching from under his lashes as Ignis bit his lips into a hard line, muffling his moan. Then Gladio fell into a rhythm, moving quickly down and back, curling his tongue around the swollen, leaking head on the upstroke. 

Ignis’ hips jerked forward again. “Sorry,” he groaned. 

But Gladio wanted him to move with him, wanted Ignis to yank his hair and fuck his face. He reached for his hand, finding his fingers curled up in the sheet and bringing them back to the crown of his head, letting him know it was alright. 

Ignis took the invitation, digging his nails into Gladio’s scalp as he fisted up a handful of thick dark locks. Gladio was ready for it, but nearly gagged nonetheless when Ignis’ hips started to roll into him, the blunt head bumping against the back of his throat. 

Ignis swore a juicy curse, his accent making the most profane words sound sexy. He was bucking into him now, panting desperately and holding the shield’s head in place between his legs.

Gladio matched him stroke for stroke, sliding his lips down the shaft when Ignis thrust upwards, then drawing back with him, sucking with his lips and adding pressure with his tongue. 

When Ignis’ thighs started to twitch, when his balls tightened in Gladio’s palm and his moans turned into strangled grunts, Gladio pulled completely off, trailing saliva as he did so. 

Denied completion, Ignis whined and held tighter to his hair, bringing tears to his eyes. “Don’t be a tease,” he growled hotly when Gladio chuckled. 

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” the shield purred, prowling up Ignis’ long body to kiss his lips again. Despite the messy wetness on his chin, Ignis fervently kissed him back. 

Against his hungry lips, Gladio whispered. “I want to be inside you when you come.” 

Ignis made a strangled sound, taken by surprise. 

Gladio simply continued, trailing kisses along his jaw, pausing to press his lips to the rough edges of the worst scar. He slid his hand between their bodies, down the flat plane of Ignis’ belly, appreciating the subtle definition of his abdomen. Trailing his fingertips along the thin stripe of fair hair leading away from his navel, Gladio went for Ignis’ cock again, gripping him and stroking lazily. 

Ignis sucked in a breath through his teeth when Gladio touched him. “Must you torment me?”

“It’s fun.”

“For you, I’d imagine.” Ignis swore again, thrusting into Gladio’s fist. 

“Iggy?” 

Ignis reached up to find his face, caressing his cheek. He rolled his hips eagerly into Gladio’s moving hand. “Yes?”

“Will you let me make love to you?” 

Ignis eyes lifted and he nodded once. “Please.” 

“Don't move,” Gladio commanded. He released him, rolling off long enough to go to the bedside table and yank the drawer open. He fumbled around in the dark until he found what he was looking for, and he rolled the small tube between his palms for a moment to warm its contents. Then he was back on the bed, crawling up between Ignis’ open legs, running his hands up the insides of his thighs.  


Ignis sighed, his expression suddenly sad.

Gladio froze, afraid he’d pushed too far too fast. “Iggy, if you aren’t ready we don’t have to--”

“No, no,” Ignis cut him off, “It’s not that.” 

The shield frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Ignis shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Talk to me, Ig.” 

Ignis inhaled deeply. “I wish I could see you.” 

The words broke Gladio’s heart. He hated being helpless when it came to Ignis’ inner struggle with his blindness. He had no way to relate and no way to make it better. 

“I look the same as always,” he finally said, trailing his fingers up the pale skin of Ignis’ calf. 

“But I… I like watching you,” the other man admitted, blushing hotly.

“You don’t need to watch to enjoy it. I’ll make sure it feels good, I’ll even talk you through it,” Gladio offered. Being soft and patient wasn’t his typical speed, but to reach Ignis he’d do anything. “We’ll go slow, you can tell me exactly how you want it.” 

Ignis’ mouth twitched up at the corner. “You already know what I like, Gladio.” 

“Then I'll make sure you enjoy it.” The shield replied, shuddering with anticipation as he swept his gaze down the other man’s lithe form. Ignis was beautiful sprawled out on the bed, one arm flung over his head and the other resting on his belly. Gladio wanted to kiss each individual scar, spend hours worshipping his perfect body, work him over until he was too spent to stand. 

Ignis exhaled through his nose, cocking one leg out to the side so Gladio could see he was still aroused. “Well,” he said expectantly. 

“Turn over,” The shield commanded. 

Dark blonde brows raised in question. Gladio waited for a witty remark; Ignis usually gave him shit whenever he was bossed around in bed. They both secretly liked it. Gladio loved pushing his buttons and Ignis liked being a pain in the ass. 

But this time, Ignis made no comment. Instead, he rolled obediently onto his stomach. 

“Shit, Ignis,” Gladio murmured as his lover’s spine arched, his hips canting upwards subserviently. An offering. 

“You do like me like this, yes?” Ignis said, his voice slightly muffled with his cheek pressed into the pillow. 

“Gods, yes.” The shield reached out and ran his palms up Ignis’ ass, spreading him apart, exposing him to the open air so that he shivered and gave a soft sound of want. The view was small and pink. Gladio rubbed the pad of his thumb reverently over the tender place where their bodies would join and Ignis responded will a full-body jerk. So Gladio did it again, adding a little more pressure. 

“Do get on with it.” Ignis hissed through gritted teeth as his legs trembled. 

“Begging already?” Gladio teased, uncapping the tube and slicking his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant. He had done this too many times to count, worked Ignis open for him. But this particular instance made him anxious. A lot of time had passed since they’d last been together like this, a lot had changed. They were both different people now, altered by the cruelties of circumstance. 

Gladio glanced down at Ignis’ face as he circled his entrance with the tip of his index finger. Russet strands trailed across the pillowcase as Ignis breathed a soft sigh, his lashes fluttering closed. Gladio pressed inside, meeting some resistance. He moved the digit back and forth slowly, coaxing the tight space open. Ignis’ thighs shook slightly and his breathing shifted again as he spoke a single word, “Please.” 

A second finger slipped in. Gladio watched the fractional changes of Ignis’ expression, the pink flush blooming anew across his cheeks, his scarred lips parting to exhale a long sigh. He waited for any sign of distress, a flicker of uncertainty, but Ignis remained calm and quiet save his breath and the occasional soft “Ah!” of pleasure. 

His body opened beautifully, and soon a third finger was inside. Gladio took his time preparing Ignis, being patient in bed for the first time in his life. Normally he did this part quickly and messily, eager to have Ignis writhing, eager to mount and be inside. 

But this moment was special, acutely intimate, like their first time together all over again. Gladio’s own arousal was half forgotten, still cramped in his pants but unimportant as he coaxed Ignis open. He had done this often enough to know just where to press, just how to crook his fingers so that handsome face turned into the pillow to muffle a moan. Ignis was rocking back on him now, meeting his thrusts, getting noisier by the second. 

Gladio’s skin heated up and he became increasingly aware of his body’s need the longer he watched Ignis fracture before him. He shifted uncomfortably, his cock seemed to suddenly have its own heartbeat.

“I need to be inside you,” he finally said roughly, retracting his fingers.

“Yes, Gladio,” Ignis whispered, the syllables falling from his tongue reverently. “Please.” 

The shield whipped his wet t-shirt off and tossed it aside, then shoved his pants down his thighs. He didn’t bother to kick them off, it wasn’t important. He just needed to bury himself in that tight heat, now.

Ignis rolled his hips, as if to rut against the mattress, but with his ass lifted he met only air, grunting in frustration. “Gladio.” 

Ignis presenting himself was so damn hot. Stretched out in front of him with his spine arched and his legs open, his entrance swollen and glistening, ready. 

Gladio poured more lube into his hands, carelessly using too much so that it dripped between his fingers. He hurriedly spread the slickness over his cock, stroking himself base to tip, choking back his moan. 

“You want me?” His voice dropped an octave, gruff with lust. 

Ignis snarled into the pillowcase. “Just fuck me already.” Impatience and desperation made his language coarse, and Gladio loved the way his accented voice sounded when he reached that point, deep and rough and needy. 

Grabbing hold of one of Ignis’ cheeks, Gladio spread him open, lining himself up with his free hand. He pressed forward, the blunt head of his cock breaching the entrance, making them both gasp. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He bit his lip until he tasted copper, slowly easing in deeper. He needed to thrust, to fuck, but held himself back by sheer force of will, not wanting to hurt Ignis. So he pressed in at maddeningly slow increments, focusing on the way the body beneath him twitched and grunted, how Ignis’ cock leaked desire onto the sheet from where it hung long and hard between his legs. 

A century passed. Ignis fisted up the sheets and swore again when Gladio finally slid in to the hilt. 

“You alright?” He wanted to give Ignis plenty of time to adjust, knowing it probably burned. None of Gladio’s anatomy could be described as ‘small,’ and the part buried in Ignis’ ass was as proportionally large as the rest of him. 

“Just move.” Ignis bit back, unfazed. 

The shield eased back, nearly withdrawing before pushing his pelvis forward again. He rocked in and out with unhurried strokes, sweat breaking out across his face and chest from the exertion of holding himself back. All the while, Ignis gasped his name, his handsome face twisting up as he bowed his spine, trying to take him deeper. 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Gladio cursed and snapped his hips forward forcefully. He shifted positions, moving so that his chest was flush to Ignis’ back, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

The feel of slick, tight heat squeezing around his cock was too good. He’d missed this so much, had forgotten how perfectly they fit together. Gladio was fucking into Ignis in earnest now, hissing through his teeth as his hips thrust forward and back. Beneath him, Ignis was babbling unintelligible praise into the mattress. 

The shield reached down, his hand going between Ignis’ thighs. He found his weeping cock and gripped it tightly. Ignis sucked in a gasp, turning his head so that his face was visible. His mouth was open, his milky eyes rolling back as Gladio started pumping him, hard and fast. 

“Come for me, Iggy,” He whispered breathlessly. He wasn’t going to last long himself, not after going so long without sex, not with Ignis whimpering and repeating his name like a mantra. He felt it coming already, the white hot stab of pleasure edging closer with each deep thrust into slick heat. 

Gladio stroked Ignis vigorously, thumbing the slit, feeling wetness on his fingers as he pushed him closer to the brink. 

Pale green eyes rolled in their sockets. Ignis unseeing gaze seemed to settle on Gladio’s face as he looked back over his shoulder. His lips peeled back from his teeth and his hands twisted into claws as he writhed in pleasure. 

Gladio rearranged the arm he had around Ignis waist, lowering his hand to grip the jut of a hip and lock their pelvises together. He slammed his hips forward, and must have hit his target because Ignis tossed his head back and cried out until his voice broke.

Gladio felt the stripe of his release, spurting across his fingers, hot as blood. He stroked him through it, pushed closer to his own orgasm by Ignis’ broken cries and the way his body clenched, milking his cock. 

Mid climax, Ignis’ knees gave out. They both went down so that Gladio laid heavily on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. Locking strong arms around Ignis’ tight waist, Gladio rolled them onto their sides, holding him fast so that he could pound up into him. Ignis lifted his leg, cocking it out so Gladio had plenty of room to move. 

“Gonna come inside you,” The shield grunted against his lover’s ear. 

“Do it,” Ignis’ panted, “I want you to.” 

Thanks to Ignis’ encouragement, Gladio shattered on the next upstroke. He bit down on a pale shoulder to stifle his shout, spilling deep inside Ignis’ body. There was definitely going to be an ugly bruise across that pretty white skin, but it couldn’t be helped.

Ignis didn’t seem to mind, he merely reached back to run his fingers through Gladio’s hair as his orgasm rocked through him. 

When it passed, Gladio didn’t immediately withdraw. He stayed buried deep, with his muscular arms locked around Ignis’ hips and waist. The only sound in the dark room was their simultaneous heavy breathing.

He finally eased out of Ignis’ body a moment later, but continued to hold him close. It was such a good feeling, having Ignis back where he belonged. It was still early in the morning, but he wanted to lay in bed with this beautiful man for the whole day. To make up for lost time. 

Surprisingly, it was Ignis who finally broke the silence. 

“Gladiolus.” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

Gladio had waited months to hear those words again. He tightened his grip on Ignis and buried his face in the crook of his neck, not caring that his skin was drenched in sweat. 

“I never stopped loving you,” Ignis continued, “I’m sorry for avoiding you. Thank you for putting up with me, for showing me I’m still valuable.” 

The shield trailed kisses up his lover’s throat, making him shiver. “Thank you for trusting me, for letting me back in.” 

Ignis turned in his arms, his hands seeking out Gladio’s face. He cradled his cheek in his palm, leaning in to press a slightly off-center kiss to his lips. Gladio chuckled and kissed him back sweetly. 

“I’ll get better at finding your mouth,” Ignis promised, smiling in the dim light. 

The shield dropped another loving kiss to his lips. “I’m willing to be patient and let you practice.” 

“Hmm, yes I’m sure you are.” Ignis nuzzled his cheek. “Now, let me up. I probably need another shower, thanks to you.” 

Gladio pushed himself up, but put a hand to Ignis’ chest, stopping the other man before he could sit upright. “Stay where you are.” 

“I’m a mess.” Ignis argued. 

“Shh, just lie still.” The shield pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, and Ignis sighed in defeat. 

Gladio rolled off the bed, only to realize that his pants were still around his ankles. He simply kicked them off and headed into the bathroom. He found a clean washcloth and ran it under warm water, wringing it out so it wouldn’t drip when he carried it back to the bed. 

Crawling back up onto the mattress, he gingerly touched Ignis’ thigh. “Open your legs,” 

Ignis pawed at him, trying to take the damp cloth from his hands, “That isn’t necessary, Gladio, let me.” 

“Shut up and lie back, Iggy. I wanna do this for you.” 

Those pale green eyes rolled in annoyance, but Ignis accepted his fate. He lay still while Gladio gently swept the cloth between his legs. 

“I do not expect special treatment because of my blindness,” he said. “Please don’t spoil me, I won’t have it.” 

“I don’t plan on treating you any differently than I ever have,” Gladio answered, gingerly wiping him down. “I liked spoiling you even before.” 

Satisfied that he’d wiped the worst of the mess away, he tossed the washcloth into a pile of dirty clothes and retrieved another dry one, which he used to dab leftover wetness from Ignis’ pale skin.  


“The bed is a mess as well,” Ignis pointed out. 

“I don’t care.” Gladio said, flopping down next to him again and gathering him up against his chest. “We’ll change it later. And shower.” He snuggled his face into the soft hair at the nape of Ignis’ neck, wholly content. 

“Now you want to cuddle?”

Gladio frowned. “What’s wrong with cuddling?” 

Ignis wiggled in his arms, settling in closer, getting comfy. He leaned his head into the crook of Gladio’s shoulder and pressed his hips back into the seat of his pelvis. 

“Absolutely nothing.” He said, closing his eyes. “I rather enjoy it.”

Before long, Gladio noticed that Ignis was very still against him, his breathing deep and even. He had drifted off in his arms, his expression serene as he slept.

Gladio dared not move, afraid he’d wake him. As long as Ignis was happy and in his arms, everything was right in the world. Gladio would lie here all damn day if he had to.  


In the dark of the morning, he watched Ignis sleep, whispering “I love you, Ig,” under his breath before he too, drifted off peacefully.


End file.
